


Birthday Babe

by artbabe



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Couch Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gender Dysphoria (implied), Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, nonbinary rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe
Summary: Benny is tipsy and alone with his sexy partner on their birthday. What else is he supposed to do?
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Benny Weir
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Babe

**Author's Note:**

> rory is nonbinary & uses she/they pronouns in this fic!  
> anyway please excuse anything unrealistic or awkward, this isnt my normal genre & i honestly wrote it mostly for myself <3

They taste warm and sweet on his lips, like red wine and love. Benny and Rory are tipsy on the couch, holding each other and kissing and giggling into each other’s mouths. It’s so nice to be loved, especially by someone so beautiful. Benny’s hand rests on the small of her back, under her shimmery blue blouse. The party had ended an hour ago, but neither of them is ready to move and ruin the moment. 

“Are you having a good birthday, Babe?” Before she has a chance to answer, Benny captures her lips in a long, hard kiss. It’s not his fault that Rory’s pouty lips are completely irresistible. Rory sighs happily into his mouth. He can’t believe this precious baby is already twenty. 

“The best birthday. You made it perfect,” They scoot forward and wrap their legs around Benny, which makes him blush a fierce red.  _ It’s the wine _ , he tells himself. He presses against Rory’s back, pulling them even closer. She grabs Benny’s shirt collar and pulls his face up to hers so that their foreheads touch. “I love you, Benny.” She looks into his eyes as she slowly unbuttons the top button of his shirt. 

Benny moans a little, horny from the wine and the teasing look in Rory’s eyes. His tongue brushes Rory’s bottom lip and his hips push up against her, trying to tell her what he wants without having to say anything. They seem to get the message, and they reach for the second button, still working painfully slowly. They know how desperate the teasing makes Benny, and it’s working. Rory lets go of his shirt and starts to sloppily make out with him while rubbing one hand over his crotch. She’s making him go  _ crazy _ , and he loves it. 

Rory unbuttons her own black jeans and reaches a hand inside, moving against Benny and letting out pretty moans as she plays with herself.  _ Fuck _ . He needs more. Benny growls and pushes her over so that she’s lying on her back on the couch. They bite their lip and smile. It’s so fucking hot when Benny loses control. He unbuttons his shirt and rips it off, then unbuckles his belt and steps out of his dress pants and boxer briefs. Rory kicks off their jeans and looks Benny up and down with blown pupils. He settles between their legs and grinds against them.  _ Hard _ . 

Benny kisses the soft underside of Rory’s jaw as he pulls at the hem of their shirt. They gently guide his hand away, then grab his hips and pull them down to meet hers. Rory holds his hips in place with delicate but strong hands. He whines and buries his flushed face in Rory’s neck as he tries and fails to build some friction against his dick. 

“I wanna hear you beg.”  _ Sadist _ .

“Please, Rory, please, oh God please please please. I’ll make you feel so good. Please, baby,” he gently bites at her collarbones, “please please please please…” Satisfied, Rory lets go of his hips and reaches a hand between his legs. He moans, props himself up on his elbows so that his face is even with hers, and starts to fuck her hand. Benny’s eyes are half closed and he’s breathing hot and heavy breaths into Rory’s open mouth. He gently lays a hand on their panties and looks into their eyes, silently asking for permission. 

Rory nods and lifts their hips so that Benny can pull the black lace panties down. They’re able to maneuver one leg out before Benny grabs them by the thighs and wraps her legs around his waist, panties hanging from one calf. “So fucking hot,” His voice is rough and deep in Rory’s ear as his big hand sloppily gets them both off at the same time. “Fuck,  _ Babygirl _ .” Rory gasps and moans. Their nails dig into Benny’s back, leaving long red scratches on his pale skin. 

Benny cums first. He moans Rory’s name and releases onto their pretty blouse.  _ Fuck _ . They’re gonna be pissed about that later. He leans down and uses his mouth to help finish Rory off, and she soon cums with a string of high-pitched gasps. Benny swallows it, gagging a little. He smiles down at them and gives them one last lick before sitting up. There’s a moment of bliss, which is quickly ruptured when Rory notices what Benny did. 

“Ew! Benny! This was expensive!” Rory sits up and glares at him. Benny, hazy with pleasure, pouts. She sits up and assesses the damage to her top.  _ Is cum washable? _

“I’m so so so sorry, Baby,” Benny buries his face in Rory’s shoulder, “I’ll buy you a new one first thing tomorrow, I promise.”

They sigh. “It’s fine. Can you get me the leftover birthday cake?” Benny kisses the top of her head as he stands, then pulls on his discarded underwear and leaves the room. When he comes back, Rory is sitting on the floor in front of the couch and wearing his now-wrinkled button-up shirt. The way it fits on their small frame, open to expose a sliver of stark white skin and light blue underwear, ending at their bare thighs, makes Benny’s body warm. Or maybe it’s just the wine from earlier. 

He places the cake next to Rory and kisses them, slow and deep and hard. “I love you.” His lips brush against theirs. 

“I love you,” Rory gives him one last peck on the mouth before pulling the cake into her lap, “Even though you ruined my shirt. I can’t wait to spend every year with you.” Her words are slurring. It’s adorable. She starts to devour the cake, and Benny smiles and presses a kiss against her shoulder. 

“Anything for the Birthday Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed, & if u did please feel free to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
